Im Here To Clean The Pool
by carlisleismybaby
Summary: Puck has reopened his pool cleaning business. What happens when one of the pools he has to clean is Mercedes and he sees her laying there in a bikini? I say you should read to find out...


_**Ok so someone came up with the idea of Puck having his pool business back and running and one of the pools he has to clean is Mercedes….. While there he sees a bikini clad Mercedes….I loved the idea and decided to take a shot at it and write a one shot per her request….I hope you all enjoy it….I own nothing related to Glee….Until next time be safe and review…..**_

**Cleaning Pools Is Never Boring**

Puck always wanted to get his pool cleaning back up and running but with it being winter time he couldn't but now its summer time and he was back in business. Yea it was crazy to have a pool cleaning business in Ohio because they barely got days when it was warm outside but he loved his job. It gave him a reason to be shirtless and a way to flirt with all the hot MILF's that hired him.

Today was his first day back on the job he wondered who he could get in bed with him. He made his way to the residence once he had the right house he grabbed his equipment and went to knock on the door. He waited for the door to open once it did a man who looked to be very professional opened the door. "You must be Noah Puckerman I am Mr. Jones. The pool is around back I need to get going there is an emergency I must take care of my daughter is around somewhere so if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask her. Now if you will excuse me I really must be going." With that being said he left leaving Puck to find his way around to the pool. He had a daughter this shall be an interesting day.

Puck made his way to the pool looking around and that was when he saw a girl laying down on a chair sun bathing. She was a little heavy but she looked fucking hot in her bikini. She had curves in all the right places plus he could see her boobs spilling over the top of her top. For some reason she reminded him of someone oh well. "Hey I am here to clean the pool" he decided to speak grab her attention since she seemed not to notice him when he walked back here.

"I know Puck the pool is right over there" shit it was Mercedes that's why she seemed familiar. Damn it he can't be hard for her especially since he knows she would never want to get with him. This was about to be a long day especially with a bikini clad Mercedes looking as hot as hell. He went to the pool and started to set up his stuff every once in a while stealing a glance at Mercedes. He wanted to go over there and kiss her worship that body she has. Why hasn't he noticed how hot she was before?

Oh but he did he just never did anything about it. He could see the beauty that no one else wanted to acknowledge. They saw that she was a big girl but who says big girls can't be sexy as hell. What he liked was how she presented herself, she knew she was a big girl but she also knew she was sexy as hell too. She didn't let anything get her down sometimes he wished he had the balls to ask her out but he didn't want to ruin what they somewhat had.

He wouldn't say there were the best of friends but they did have a tentative friendship. She listened to him and told him how it was she never sugar coated shit. That's what he liked about her she was real and honest. Damn just thinking about her was making him harder. He decided to take a risk and admire her body from where he sat. Her hair was down in waves, she had her beautiful eyes closed like she was sleeping but the way her head was moving he knew she wasn't. Her lips looked soft and plump he wanted to kiss them until they were red.

He moved further down her body stopping to look at her breasts they were nice and big, he wanted to feel them in his mouth and hands. He would take especially good care of them if she ever gave him the chance too. He kept moving down her body seeing her curves that he wanted to explore with his hands and tongue. Even lower he saw her legs; legs that he wanted to feel wrapped around his body as he pumped his manhood in and out of her tight center. Damn he was harder beyond belief and if he didn't have release soon he was going to scream.

He knew the sooner he got to work the sooner he could go take care of his little problem but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He wondered if she knew what she was doing to his body. "You know if you take a picture it would last longer." He was startled to hear her voice he didn't know she caught him staring "I what" she laughed oh the things that laugh was doing to his body damn he wanted her. "I can feel you staring at me and I can see you little problem. Now the question is, are you going to just sit there and stare at me or are you going to do something about it" Puck was taken back was she actually offering herself to him.

Mercedes stared at Puck before shrugging and closed her eyes again. Puck didn't know what to do he wanted to go over there and have some fun with her but what will happen afterwards. "You know it's not a hard decision you either want this or you are going to clean our pool then leave. Make up you mind Noah because I don't have all day" she called him Noah not Puck no one has called him by his first name in so long it was nice to hear it come from her lips. He wanted her and he was going to have her.

Puck set his things down and made his way over to her. When he was right next to her Mercedes opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He remember her saying something to him earlier so he grabbed out his phone and snapped a picture of her making sure to save it. She raised an eyebrow in question at him "What you said take a picture" she shook her head in laughter. He slowly laid his body on top of hers leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

The kiss was slow and intimate at first but then it started to heat up as their lust rose to new levels. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip asking for permission which she granted without hesitation. He explored her mouth moaning when her tongue met his as they dueled for dominance. Puck being the more experienced won barely though but damn did she know how to kiss. He could spend all day kissing her but he had other things to do.

He started to move his hands up and down her body loving the way she felt against his hands. He moved his lips down her neck taking time to suck making her moan. He wondered if her neighbors were around to hear them because by the end of this he will have her screaming out in pleasure. He could feel her hands under his shirt so he allowed her to take it off of him before he went back to work on her neck. Her hands moved up and down his back sending shivers throughout his body. He started to move his lips down lower stopping at her bikini clad breasts.

He took one into his mouth with the top and all. Mercedes nearly jumped off her chair by the feeling of his hot breath on her breasts. He lifted her up a little so he could untie the string and take it off of her. He wanted to feel her without anything in the way. He went back to his assault on her breasts. He took one into his mouth while he kneaded the other. After a while he switched positions making sure to give both the same amount of attention. Once her nipples were nice and erect he moved down her body.

He licked and sucked every inch of her skin making sure he didn't leave anything untouched. Mercedes loved that he was taking his time and exploring all of her body and she means ALL of her body. The last time she had sex the guy only paid attention to her breasts and pussy she could tell he was disgusted with her body but here with Puck she knew he wasn't disgusted and that meant the world to her. She moaned when she felt his lip her belly button sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around it.

Puck knew she was enjoying what he was doing to her body. By the way she was acting he could tell that no one has ever taken the time to worship her body like it was meant to be worshipped. He moved further down to where he was at the waist of her bikini bottoms he looked up into her eyes asking the unspoken question she gave him a nod. He slowly moved them down her legs never breaking eye contact with her.

Once they were removed he kissed his way back up her body to the one place he wanted to be right now at her lower lips. He kept eye contact as he swiped his tongue along her clit making Mercedes moan loudly. He smirked before he started to suck on her clit while he hands were on her waist keeping her from lifting her body. He took his time in tasting her to him she tasted as sweet as he thought she would. He removed on hand and stuck two fingers into her feeling how tight she was which made him groan in pleasure causing the vibrations to shoot up Mercedes body which caused her to come.

He lapped up all her juices she was giving him as he watched her throw her head back in passion. He could see her coming down from her high so he made his way back up her body. He loved seeing the pleasure he gave her written all over her face she looked so beautiful he couldn't help but to kiss her. She moaned tasting herself on his lips. She wanted to give him pleasure so she decided to turn the tables. He could feel her pushing him he thought she wanted him off but then she flipped them over. He loved this view of her on top of him.

He started to run his hands up and down her body but she slapped them away shaking her head no. He looked confused for a minute until he felt her lips on his body. She started to kiss down his neck following the same path as he did on her body. She stopped at his nipples taking them into her mouth causing him to moan in pleasure. She knew she was doing something right by the sounds he was making. She continued down his body stopping at his pants she knew once these came off it meant they were going to go all the way.

He could see her nerves coming into play so he pulled her back up to him and kissed her with all the passion he had for her. She let all her thoughts and fears leave her body and continued with what she started. She moved back to his pants and started to unzip and buckle them before slowly moving them down his legs. She pulled off his shoes and socks before completely taking off his pants and boxers. She stood there for a minute taking in the sheer size of him. He was huge and she loved it.

She moved back up his legs looking at his eyes. She could tell he was breathing hard with anticipation she just hoped she did it right. She took him into her hand and started to pump him watching him close his eyes moaning. She started to lower her mouth which made him buck his hips. She took him into her mouth moaning at the feeling of him inside her mouth. She moved up and down taking him as far into her mouth hollowing out her cheeks so she could take more into him. He started to thrust into her hot wet mouth ugh the pleasure she was giving him.

He could feel he was close "Mercedes I'm ugh so close baby" he expected her to move but he didn't expect what she did next though. She impaled her body onto his throbbing member. He almost came then and there feeling her tight hot center engulfing his member. Mercedes threw her head back as she moved up and down his shaft. He put his hands on her waist to help guide her movements. He loved watching her move on top of him normally he liked being on top but he could make an exception with Mercedes. Her boobs were bouncing making him take a nipple into his mouth.

Mercedes was screaming every curse word she could think of. Puck would have laughed but he was too busy moaning when she rolled her hips. This girl was going to be the death of him. She was doing everything he loved it was as if she knew what he liked. He moved his hand down and started to rub her clit as he took her lips in for a kiss. He could feel her squeeze him he knew she was about to come for a second time. She removed her lips from his and screamed his name as she came undone from the pleasure he was giving her. He gave a few more thrusts before he was exploding inside of her. He pumped a few times until he was spent collapsing back onto the chair with Mercedes on top of him.

He was making small patterns on her back as she was running her hands up and down his chest. Once she came down from her high she made to move but Puck wouldn't allow her to get up he was enjoying the feel of her on him. "Puck I know I have to be squishing you" he gave her a peck on the lips before laying her back on top of him "Nope you feel great on top of me" plus he didn't want to let her go fearing this would be the last time he got to hold her.

After a while Puck thought about something "Um Mercedes we didn't well um we didn't use a condom" Mercedes chuckled this time giving him a peck "Its ok I am on the pill" she winked at him before taking his lips into hers. They just laid there kissing before the need for air became important. Puck knew he was going to want a repeat but not just that he actually wanted something more he wanted her all of her. "Mercedes what would you say if I was to ask you out on a date" she grinned "I would say yes" Puck smiled the biggest smile ever. "You should get back to work before my dad gets back I am sure by now he has figured out that his emergency was a false alarm" Puck just looked at her in shock.

Did she plan this? By the look on her face he was going to have to say yes. "You Mercedes Jones are a sneaking one" he laughed before kissing her. "What can I say I learned from the best" she kissed him one last time before getting up and putting her bikini back on. He followed her lead putting back on his stuff minus the shirt. He pulled Mercedes into him giving her one last breath taking kiss before he went to clean the pool. Oh yes he was glad indeed to have his pool business up and running again.


End file.
